Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for remotely controlling a flying object equipped with a camera.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
The ongoing developments of the IT technology fields have influence on the field of small flying objects. For instance, a helicam (helicopter camera) tends to be used instead of a camera in a movie set. And, it is attempted to use a drone for the delivery of a small product. However, so far, only a flying trace of the above-mentioned small flying object can be remotely controlled by a signal transmitted from a remote controller, a server or the like.